Schneizels' Game
by kushinada1
Summary: Ah, what does Schneizels have up his sleeve now? Here's a little brotherly love...


Schneizel's Game

WARNING: OOC, YAOI, INCEST,new character LelouXSchnei.

I DO NOT OWN THE INGENIOUS CODE GEASS, OR ANYTHING MUCH AT ALL EXCEPT VERY FEW MANGA AND A BAG LOAD OF COSMETICS.

As soon as a prince of the empire was of age, as training for the possibility of being the future emperor of Britannia, he took a tour of his fathers dominion. Before Schneizels tour of the empire, Lelouche had only seen his second eldest brother across the long table in the palaces private dining room or in his mothers garden. There, Schneizel had spent his time reading in the sunshine and listening to Marianne, Lelouches mother, talk, disregarding the lavish attention of his full blooded little brother Clovis. Likewise, Lelouche had always been ignored.

The candles were burning bright but the darkness surrounding them didn't do much to help Lelouche overcome his sleepiness.  
The late night dinner was being held in honor of his elder brother Schneizels' return. Having come of age, Schneizel had gone on his tour d'etat and now two full years later he was back, sitting in his customary seat beside their father. Lelouche yawned again widely, eyes watering, but he couldn't stop staring at the golden stranger that was his brother, his amethyst eyes wide with curiosuty. He didn't know that Schneizel was observing him as well, albeit it was out of the corner of his eye and a lot more discreetly. Lulu felt a tap on his shoulder and a tray was held to his left, weighed down with golden cakes and creamy iced pastries. His manservant Siegel smiled at him, long lashes lowered and almost touching his cheeks. He was two years younger than Lelouche and eager to please. Lulu made his choice and gulped some coffee in an effort to stay awake, fascinated by the dashing figure his handsome brother cut. The trip to the very edges of the empire had left his hair long and his skin a dark golden. He was more animated and laughed openly, even as he discussed matters of the empire with their father. Even as the entire family accosted Schneizel with questions, only Lulu remained silent but when Schneizel smiled it seemed focused at his direction. As Lulu gathered the courage to speak to this near stranger that was both fascinating and kin to him, he saw Schneizel looking at him, a strange light glinting in his sea blue eyes. He had taken a pastry and it seemed to Lulu that in slow motion his brother bit deeply into it, his blue eyes on Lelouches own, then carefully licking the creme from his lips. Lelouche blushed not knowing why and he grew flustered at Schneizels secret smile. _Perhaps he is teasing me, _he thought,_ for not being able to talk to him._

Finally, Lelouche nodded off and Siegel helped him out of his chair, the sleepy Lelouche leaning on him on their way to his suites. Only after they had disappeared into the shadows of one of the hallways, did Schneizel stand and excuse himself, folding his nakpin and setting it aside. He did not notice that the emperors eyes were followed him. He took the same route Lulu and Seigel had, eventually catching up to them. He flashed seigel a charming white smile visible even in the dark and told him he could handle his drowsing brother from here since their suites were on that same floor. Once Siegel had excused himself, a sleepily confused Lelouche found himself being carried princess style to his room. His jumbled thoughts didn't have time to organize before he had drifted off in Schneizels arms, but not before hearing schneizel murmmur through his hair into his ear, "Tomorrow we'll play a game little brother of mine".

Siegel was uneasy now, with the arrival of the second eldest prince. This should of been a joyous occasion for the staff, having the privilage of serving the entire royal family at once, but with the looks Lelouche and Schneizel had been sharing during dinner, Siegel could not help but feel alarm. Alarm and jealousy. He had been serving Lelouche for two years now, ever since the prince of avalon had left. As his manservant, he was with Lelouche day in and day out. Siegel had seen the prince, eleventh in line for the throne, mother naked. He had seen him cry, he had seen him laugh, he had even seen Lelouche mesmerized by his own beauty and by Seigels own fingers as they ran through his rich dark hair dressing it for some occasion or the other, the caresses sending shivers down his back. But Seigel had never seen this Lelouche, he had never seen the flustered blushes, the trembling lashes of his master,  
or the quivering of his still chaste lips just so. He was convinced that even Lelouche hadn't noticed the change in himself. Schneizel had come back a very dangerouse character indeed. Here, in the home of the emperor this would not be tolerated long.

Lelouche woke in a pool of sunshine and so he threw an arm over his face. He grumbled unintelligibly and wondered why his bed curtains hadnt been pulled.  
The doors opened and Siegel walked in, only to freeze at the sight of his master, then looked down quickly, blushing. What an elegant picture Lelouche cut. Seeing Siegels expression, he looked down at himself and then across the room at his reflection in his giant mirror. His hair was tousled sleepily and his perfectly smooth, creamy skin made a stark contrast against the dark sheets of his bedding, dark blood red inlaid with gold threads. He was naked and illuminated by the sunlight ,amethyst eyes wide and confused, his pretty pink nipples were peaked and he was...aroused. His manhood touched his belly and his hand trembled as he reached for it, forgetting Siegels presence. eyes trained on himself. Had Schneizel left him like this on purpose last nigh? His older brother had undressed him and arranged him just so...leaving the curtains open so that Lelouche could see this and be...and be...what? What was Schneizels purpose behind it? Lelouche began to tremble, staring at himself, still grasping himself, Siegel rushed forward and covered his master with the silky sheets and puffy coverlet.To him, Lulu was not ready for this impurity, specially with his own brother. Puzzling him and using Lelouches own naivete against him, Schneizel was truly a devil.

Letting Siegel dress him, Lelouche stayed deep in thought, gathering his courage to approach before breakfast. Walking the short distance to his suites, Lelouche felt his belly do flip flops and the image of himself earlier burned in his mind. Still, he opened the door to Schneizels sitting room and there he found him, lounging on a couch, contemplating a chess piece in his hand, the king. Lelouche approached his elder brother awkwardly.

"We were going to play a game?" he asked shyly. Schneizels brows raised.  
"Ah, so you remember that?" he responded, standing and gesturing to the double doors that led to his boudoir.

Ch. 2 if you guys wanna-I've feel so so about this one. Maybe bc I was watching a movie with my family at the same time lol


End file.
